sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Dominion
Basic Facts Population: 130 mil(80 in the OD Proper, 30 in former East Shepistan, 10 in former Shepistan/St Kitteridge/Kanawaha) Capital: Williamsburg Government type: Federal Monarchy with a strong Chief Executive. History The continent of Shepistan had once been ruled by the Shepistani Kingdoms and Powhatan Confederacy. In 989 Leif "The Unlucky"* Shroomsson made landfall and attempted to set up a colony at L'Axe Meadows. The Shepistani Kingdom of Frederick made war on the colony, and the colony sent word to the Old World for aide. Adventurers swarmed into the country, and a new military order, the Knights of the Dominion, was formed. The force defeated the Shepistani kingdom, and gradually intermingled with the Powhatan Confederacy until a new nation, the Old Dominion(the "original" lost in the mists of history) was formed. Since 1672 the Territorial Army has been the primary defender of the nation. In order to vote, once must serve in the army. Gradually the Old Dominion expanded in wars of increasing ferocity with the Shepstani kingdoms. By 1798 the Old Dominion had reached it's current borders, and the law was adjusted. Now, a 8%(additional) income tax was imposed on non citizens. This citizen militia has pulled the Old Dominion, so horribly outnumbered by Shepistan, out of the fire many times. Nowadays every citizen-soldier is issued a Chesapeake Arms 680 and 50 rounds upon completion of the 2 year active duty requirement. The Old Dominion's eternal enemy is Shepistan, the successor to most of the Shepistani Kingdoms. In the past 100 years 4 major wars have been fought between the two countries. With the destruction of Shepistan, the Old Dominion has become the leading country of the continent of Shepland. Indeed, the only remaining independent nation is Augustine. The Old Dominion is in the middle of a economic recovery, and is currently undergoing a massive restructuring of it's military, shifting from the "garrison" mentality to "Expeditionary and Continental Defense." To prevent further conflicts, the Old Dominion has led the way in establishing the OICAS. The shift has led to new citizen tracks, such as the CCC, rather than just the military to be created. Important Folks Lord Protector: Lord Fairfax Lord Fairfax's "Good Friend": Sarah Christensen, Lady Sterling Latin Patriarch of Shepland: James XXV Foreign Minister: '''Vladimir Berman '''War Minister: Eric DiBacco Chancellor of the Exchequer: William Chiu Director, Old Dominion Advance Research Projects Agency: Dr. Helmut Blitzschlag Chairman, Joint Chiefs: Field Marshal Thurman Chief of Staff of the Army: '''General Richardson '''Chief of Naval Operations: ADM Oscar Saldana Chief of Staff of the ODAAF: Air Marshal Shultz Global Strike Command: LTG Sanders Continental Defense Command: LTG Vickers Director, NAVAIR: VADM Reeves Director, BMI: LTG Sharpe Head of Librul party(opposition party): Lord Winton Major Corporations Dominion Power & Electric: Power plant/Utility/engineering company Dominion Electronics: Electronics company, ranging form consumer electronics to government/military sensors Fister Farms:'''Big Agro '''Dominion Motor Works: Auto Company Combat Optics: Defense Conglomorate. Chesapeake Arms: Defense Conglomorate InGen: Bioengineering, pharma Todd Hatteras Shipyards: Ship construction Energy Metals, Inc: Mining, petrochemical refining Dominion Boeing: Aerospace company Mimir: Major software company, uses UNIX-type OS. Roark Instruments: Electronic firm, 4th largest supplier of servers in the world Dominion Parcel Service: Delivery service Dominion Airways: duh Category:Nations Category:MESS Nations Category:Player-Character Nations